Chapter 23: Charlie and Itchy's Transformation
Back at the palace, Sasha avoided her parents. Her sisters swam interference to make sure they didn't discover her in the palace, but Sasha and Bess told King Butch and Queen Ivy that Sasha was safe but needed space. Annabelle observed how King Butch handled his trident. She learned that King Butch locked up the trident every night in a special vault. After breakfast each morning, King Butch would retrieve his trident and keep it close by his side throughout the day. Annabelle proposed to Sasha and Bess that if they stole the trident at night, they could use it and return it before King Butch would know it was gone in the morning. The key is learning the code to the vault. Annabelle said, "Now girls, this is the plan we need to follow to obtain the trident in order to use it, but if the trident falls into the wrong hands, we're doomed!" Sasha said, "I agree. For tomorrow night, Me and Bess will meet Charlie. We will discuss our plan with him and Itchy." "Okay," Annabelle said, "You have my word, Let's go break a fin." At the palace throne room the next night, King Butch was very ashamed of himself for destroying Sasha's statue. He sighed, "What have I done to Sasha was very bad." And yet he became very tired and went to bed. Annabelle swam to the throne room, she asked if she could help King Butch by taking his trident to the safe for him. King Butch was tired and sad, so he allowed Annabelle to take his trident to the vault. After that moment, Annabelle's plan had worked. She had the trident! She had never swam so fast as she swam that night. She swam passed many schools of fish and a long distance in a short amount of time. She arrived at the river outside the palace to find Sasha, Bess, Charlie and Itchy waiting for her. They were surprised that Annabelle had made it with King Butch's trident. Charlie said, "Wow! That's a pretty cool gold trident. Do you know how to use it?" Annabelle holding the trident said to Charlie, "No we should practice a few times. This trident was used by my big brother King Butch. It has a lot of power that can be used to turn land dogs into merdogs. With this trident, I can turn you and Itchy into merdogs so you can swim underwater with new fishtails. And your lungs will become gills to breathe underwater. I Annabelle had suggested to use this trident to transform you two into merdogs to be with me, Sasha, and Bess. It is my duty to use the trident wisely and to protect it." Then Itchy said, "So what are we waiting for Charlie? I am okay with trading in these short legs for a mertail." As Annabelle pointed the trident at a spot in the water and swirled it around, the water began to glow. Annabelle said, "This is the safest way to turn you into a merdog, just jump into the glowing water." Charlie and Itchy looked at each other with a questioning look and then they smiled and jumped into the water with a splash. As they jumped into the water, the bright golden light swirled around them, and their bodies began to change from land dogs to merdogs. Charlie's white shirt and red sash began to disappear as his regular dog legs and tail with blue trousers began to merge/fused into a blue lower fish body and his feet or paws became tail fins. Itchy's green shirt began to disappear as his regular dog legs, feet, and tail with green trousers began to merge into a green mertail with lime green fins. When the light disappeared, Charlie and Itchy start laughing and said, "Whoa! Look at that, we're merdogs!" Charlie and Itchy swam around excitedly while they tested out their new mertails. Sasha, Bess, and Annabelle all laughed and were happy that Charlie and Itchy were happy. Sasha swam to Charlie and said, "Well Charlie, wanna come along with me for a swim?" "Okay. Just you and me, Sasha?" Charlie asked to Sasha as he puts his paw to Sasha's paw. Then they swam together underwater. Itchy and Bess swam together too. As they were swimming around and having fun, Bess was playing tag with Itchy. Then Annabelle said, "Sorry, we would like to stay and swim around and have a party, but I got to get my brother's trident back in the safe before he finds out about his trident was gone. Or I may be turned into a flounder." At that moment, they all realized Charlie and Itchy could not stay at the land dog palace, so the group of merdogs started toward the merdog palace. Category:Tyson1993